Harry Potter and the Bundle of One Shots
by Wellwick
Summary: A few unrelated oneshot ideas that diverge from the base Harry Potter story line in some way.
1. Luxaevum

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter. I know, truly shocking revelation.

* * *

**LUXAEVUM**

Harry could not believe the day he was having. The whole school though the was the damn heir of Slytherin and then everyone had found him, alone, with the two frozen forms of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. How did a ghost get caught like that anyway? Ernie Macmillan's words played through Harry's mind once again. "_Caught in the act!" _Harry felt a shudder run through him.

And then, because the universe obviously wasn't done with making him pay for whatever he had done to anger it, the moment Harry got near Dumbledore's pet turkey, it had burst into flames. None of this made any sense, but Harry knew he had no hope of ever explaining this all away, even if it was the truth. He might as well just head to whatever form prison took in the magical world and just get them to lock him up.

Dumbledore's sombre face appeared through the office doorway and Harry made his final plea, "Professor, your bird – I couldn't do anything – he just caught fire-"

Dumbledore just grinned.

"About time, too," Dumbledore said. "He's been looking dreadful for days, I've been telling him to get a move on."

Harry's heart fell out of his chest. The Headmaster was completely insane.

"Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry," Dumbledore continued to Harry's puzzlement. "Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him..."

Harry peered at the dusty remains and saw a magical creature's tiny head poke its way out of the ashes. Harry found himself once again marvelling at the power of magic, while also wondering why nothing ever made any sense.

"Sir, does that mean that Fawkes," Harry indicated the little wrinkled face, "can live forever? How does something like that even work?"

"Indeed Harry, phoenixes can live incredibly long lives although I am unsure as to how exactly they reform themselves. Phoenixes are incredibly powerful magical creatures as they can heal every injury they might have by burning up into a new form." Dumbledore smiled at his immortal companion. "They can turn their healing powers to others as well, since their tears can cure almost any injury on a person, and a phoenix can also lift incredibly heavy loads. They can re-appear any place that fire can burn, even taking a wizard along with them. However, I will always consider their best ability to be their incredible intelligence and devotion to their masters."

"That sounds like an amazing bird, Professor," Harry said, grinning, before he grew puzzled. He loved Hedwig and would do so forever, but - "Why is it that they don't sell Phoenixes at pet stores? They seem even more impressive than owls."

"Alas Harry, gaining a Phoenix is much more complicated than simply walking into a pet store and picking from a selection. Their loyalty must be won, and one of the few things that can call a Phoenix to a wizard is an act of bravery in the face of something greater than oneself." Dumbledore's face fell for a moment and when he looked up again, Harry could see anguish in those once twinkling blue eyes. "When I was much younger, there was a man named Grindelwald who I longed never to meet again, but I knew that I was perhaps the last hope for him to be defeated. He was the terror of nations, but I stood against him."

"It was very possibly the last few days of my life however I did not bow to my fears and began to hunt him down." Dumbledore smiled briefly, although it didn't reach his eyes. "I am a Gryffindor after all. When I found him, I felt the world turn in to me. Magic brought me strength for the coming duel, but also clarity. I could see that even in defeat, I would still not truly lose..."

Dumbledore paused in his thoughts and Harry saw flickers of agony in those ancient eyes. It was there only for the briefest of moments and then it disappeared as Dumbledore turned to Harry with a smile. Harry felt confused by what the Headmaster meant by his comment on defeat, but decided to let him finish the tale.

"It was then that I felt a heat surround me. It was definitely hot, but it didn't burn or even feel that unpleasant really. Magic swirled around me and suddenly Fawkes was there," Dumbledore said, as his eyes began to twinkle again as he remembered his first meeting with the Phoenix. "From the moment he appeared, I knew exactly why Fawkes had come. It felt like an old friend returning and Fawkes, he sung for the first time. He sung for what felt like forever. When he finished I turned to Gell- Grindelwald and I pulled my wand. We fought for hours and when it was over, Fawkes was the one who took me home, to Hogwarts. He's stayed by my side all these years and he has always been there to give me hope whenever things looked bleak, to give me strength to push on."

Dumbledore and Harry both were silent for a short while and Harry looked upon the strange bird which had given the Headmaster before him so much. It was honestly the first time that Harry had realised that Dumbledore was a real person, someone who dealt with his own demons and not just some mysterious, powerful, perfectly light wizard. Harry smiled at the bird lying there in his own ashes and thought he might have even caught the phoenix winking at him.

"He really is incredible sir," Harry told the Headmaster. "Thank you for telling me about him."

Dumbledore twinkled at Harry for a moment before settling into his high-backed chair behind the desk and fixed Harry with a penetrating, light-blue stare. Of course at this point, Harry realised he hadn't quite been cleared of being the Boy-Who-Is-Trying-To-Kill-All-Muggleborns, even if the Headmaster had a ludicrous explanation for how Harry hadn't actually killed his Phoenix.

Luckily, this was the moment where Hagrid burst into the office, proclaiming Harry's innocence. Then the Headmaster ignored all the rules about the universe being out to get Harry and admitted that he didn't suspected Harry to have any hand in these events at all.

As Harry turned to leave a few moments later, Fawkes gave a 'Caw' that was much nicer sounding than the gagging noises he been spewing earlier. Harry left the office feeling much better than he did going in. Hopefully turkeys would burst into flames more often around him.

* * *

xXx

* * *

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Harry would have laughed if he wasn't scared for his life. Did this seriously mean that the name most feared across the entire wizarding world was made up while Tom Riddle was messing around with anagrams? It made it more likely that it was a pure accident. Harry thought 'Voldemort' was made with some clever (albeit kind of cheesy) meaning in mind, like shoving in a foreign word for death or something, but no it looked like he had made it up in trial and error. If Harry didn't know better, he would have suspected that Tom Marvolo Riddle was the made-up name, just being reverse engineered back from 'I am Lord Voldemort.' But no, that made no sense.

It occurred to Harry that as Riddle in front of him rambled on, he should have been paying attention to what was actually being said, but instead he felt like kicking himself for being stupid enough to expect that Voldemort would just let him be this year. Killing someone usually gets them to leave you alone, but no, Harry never got it easy. Here he was without a wand, Ginny dying and Voldemort not only had a wand, but had a Basilisk as backup. Harry's backup was a useless phony on a good day (which today certainly was not) and a thirteen year old with a broken wand. They couldn't even fight with Harry either, since they were trapped behind a pile of rocks.

As Riddle yapped away about his 'filthy muggle father' and his oh-so-noble heritage, Harry tried to think of what his next move would be. Riddle had his wand, but he was still fuzzy round the edges. Harry suspected that if he could defeat Voldie yet again, that might be able to wake up Ginny, but how could he do that...

And then a thought struck him. Why would Riddle use Harry's wand to write the words if he had Ginny's wand? Maybe, just maybe he hadn't got around to taking Ginny's wand yet.

Slowly, without wanting to get Riddle suspicious, Harry reached into the inside of Ginny's robes and felt around for her wand. It wasn't on the left so he moved over to the right side and- Yes! There it was.

Harry glanced back at Riddle as he palmed the wand. He could feel tingles of magic, but it felt off somewhat to him, as if it didn't quite agree with Harry. Harry hoped that whatever spells he used would work and work first time as well, since he reckoned that his first chance would be his last. Harry tilted his body to get the shot off on Riddle and muttered his spell, _"Expelliarmus"_

Harry's wand flew from Riddle's blurred hand towards where Ginny and Harry were. Harry felt a small thrill at managing to get the shot off just right, especially just as Voldie was going on about being 'the greatest sorcerer in the world!' Harry scrambled for his wand and had it in his hand in moments, turning to face off against Riddle again straight away. Harry nearly threw a tickling charm as he thought of his duel with Malfoy, but instead he yelled, _"Flipendo!"_

Riddle moved fast, just as you would expect a Dark Lord who nearly took over the world to, but the blur that he still had left wisps of himself behind. Because Harry had two wands in his hands when he cast, there were two jets of silver light flying towards the blurred wisps and as they hit the misty parts that Riddle had left behind, Riddle staggered backwards like he had taken a gut punch. When he stood up again, his face held a fury that Harry almost fell back from.

"So the great Harry Potter wants to fight," Riddle spat out, his face contorting in anger. His face then twisted into a sickening smile, "so be it. It is time for you to meet your end!" Riddle turned to the giant stone face of Slytherin and spoke in a voice which echoed with hisses, _"speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"_

To Harry's horror, the mouth of the face began to open and Harry found he could almost sense the evil within. At times like this, he really wished he had weapons like a rooster, which would be incredibly inconvenient to carry around all the time, but at least it would kill any super rare giant snakes he found during random encounters. Okay, maybe that wouldn't be the most efficient thing to have on you at all times, but it was hard to think rationally at times like this.

Harry was terrified and although there were pipes all around the chamber that he could use to run through, he knew that the basilisk would catch him before he made it too far. Then there was also the fact that he couldn't just leave Ginny here alone with Riddle. Even though he knew it was futile, Harry stepped towards the opening where the serpent was approaching from, putting himself between Ginny and this monster.

And then suddenly, for absolutely no reason at all, Harry was on fire.

_Great_, Harry thought to himself, _that's exactly what I need in a situation like this. What is it with Voldemort and fire anyway?_ Harry could feel the flames licking at him, although surprisingly they didn't burn or even hurt him. Harry looked down and was surprised to see that his skin wasn't scorched and that there wasn't actually any fire at all. Then suddenly the most magnificent creature Harry had ever seen appeared.

It spread its golden wings, flecked with red and hovered in front of Harry. It looked him right in the eyes and began to sing the most beautiful music Harry had ever heard. Harry felt his heart lift up as he felt tears come to his eyes. He could feel all the love his parents had ever felt for him and all the hope for the future that there could be for him. Harry looked deeper into the phoenix's eyes and felt his heart race as he connected with the creature. Harry spoke the name in reverence, "Luxaevum."

Then the phoenix disappeared between the jaws of a dirty great snake. Well, it was good while it lasted.

Harry leaped back in shock, crying out and jamming his eyes shut as he put as much distance between him and the basilisk as he could, throwing random freezing charms over his shoulder as he ran, trying to immobilise it. He opened his eyes while facing the other direction to the snake but strangely saw some golden flashes out of the corner of his eye. Just then Riddle yelled, "_No, get the boy. Kill him now!"_

Harry turned before he could help himself and saw the basilisk's right eye disappear in a flash of golden flame. Harry saw that the left eye was also missing and before he could even puzzle over it, Luxaevum flashed right back in front of him. Without even thinking about it, Harry reached forward to grab the phoenix with his wandless hand at the same moment Luxaevum stuck one of his legs out to Harry. An instant later Harry was on fire again.

But this time the fire was different. Harry could feel the fire burn all the way through him and although it still didn't hurt, he was certain there were actual flames this time. An instant later he could see again and found himself twenty feet above the basilisk. He looked up to Luxaevum flapping his wings to stay in position, not even straining as Harry held onto his leg. Harry didn't feel strained either, even though his whole weight was being held up by only one arm.

Harry swung his other arm around, which still held his and Ginny's wands and threw as many curses and hexes as he could think of at the snake below him. A knockback jinx hit the snake's thick hide and ricocheted off, which Harry took to mean that none of his spells were really connecting. The basilisk did seem to have realised that spells were hitting him from above though, which didn't bring Harry much comfort at this point. It aimed its head up at him and Harry couldn't help but see the empty eye sockets once again. He wondered briefly where Luxaevum had flamed the eyes out too, but this train of thought was quickly cut short as the serpent suddenly launched itself upwards, mouth open wide, attempting to snare the boy and his phoenix.

Luxaevum switched them both out to another location again, just before the snake managed to get a limb or two off of Harry. Realising that his current approach really was not working, Harry considered his options. He needed to deal with the basilisk quickly and then find a way to wake Ginny up or defeat Riddle. He could try and get Luxaevum to try and flame the basilisk to another place entirely, but he wasn't sure if a phoenix could actually move that much mass and of course, moving the threat to another place wasn't exactly dealing with it. Harry thought about the eye sockets once again and he suddenly had a plan. It was incredibly risky, but he didn't have much of a choice.

Luxaevum and Harry had flashed down to a point closer to the ground which was further away from the basilisk's jaw. Unfortunately, the snake knew that its prey was nearby and had started to swing its tail about. When this tail struck Harry, he lost his grip on Luxaevum's leg and found himself flung a good ten metres down the chamber. Harry crumpled onto his back, feeling a shot of pain, but he pushed through it and staggered to his feet, using his adrenaline to stay up. He was winded and had managed to cut his leg in the fall, but Luxaevum swooped down and lifted him out of harm's way before the basilisk's tail caught him again.

Harry took a few moments to catch his breath again, before turning to Luxaevum and gasping out, "Lux, I need to get as close to its eye sockets as possible. I think if I can get some spells in there, they won't be deflected."

Luxaevum just looked at Harry for a moment, making Harry wonder whether 'Lux' disliked his new nickname, but then the phoenix let out a 'Caw!' and flashed out next to the serpent's head again.

The basilisk was still trying to sniff out Harry, but when Lux flashed them right in front of the serpent's mouth, Harry threw out the first spell he could think of.

"_Slugulus Eructo!_"

The spell went crashing into the snake's eye socket and didn't ricochet back out again. Harry hoped it had taken, because in the next second, he could see giant fangs approaching.

Harry held his breath.

The basilisk stopped moving.

A gurgling came out of the basilisk's throat.

Then suddenly the snake's head reversed as it threw up a giant slug.

Slime very quickly covered the entire Chamber of Secrets, the legacy of Salazar Slytherin and the Dark Lord Voldemort found himself trapped under a slug the size of a small car.

Harry, having put the basilisk and Riddle out of action temporarily, quickly pursued his advantage. "Lux, I need you to hold the basilisk down as best you can while I fire off some more spells on it!"

Luxaevum flashed Harry back down to the floor again and then launched himself back up into the air before grabbing a hold of the basilisk by the nostril slits and pulling it down to the chamber floor. The phoenix's incredible strength kept it mostly in place, even as it hurled up a few more giant slugs. Harry leaped onto the basilisk's head, taking care not to touch any of the fangs. His leg burned where he had cut it on the Chamber floor and he felt his ribs ache from the motion, but he held steady to the top of the snake's head.

He switched Ginny's wand to the other hand and then poked a wand into both of the creature's eye sockets and yelled, "_Glacius!_" Once the freezing charm took effect, he gathered up his magic once more and pushed all he had into the knockback charm in both wands. The frozen flesh in the sockets indented heavily and the basilisk stilled as the shards of ice pierced the creature's brain.

All of a sudden, the chamber was deathly quiet. A dozen or so giant slugs were scattered around the chamber, with Riddle still trying to wriggle free of the one on top of him. Harry looked down upon the snake he had killed and for a few moments he felt sick about what he had done. He pushed the feeling away as his thoughts turned to Ginny.

He quickly slid off of the giant snake and rushed over to the still deathly pale redhead. She was even colder now than she had been a few minutes ago and Harry knew she didn't have long left. How could he save her? He knew no spells that could revive a person. This was ridiculous. He could defeat a basilisk with a prank spell from Ron and freezing spell from Hermione, but he had no way at all to save the person he had actually come down here for.

"What do we do now, Luxaevum?" Harry whispered, with a chill running up his back as he realised there wasn't anything he could to do save Ginny.

No, that wasn't true. There was one thing that might work.

He could kill Voldemort. Again.

Harry stood and staggered over to Riddle, who was still trying to wriggle his way free from beneath giant slug. Harry reached out, feeling sick yet again about what he needed to do next and placed his hand on Voldemort's skin.

Riddle began to scream.

Harry fought to retain consciousness; he couldn't go under while he was here. He needed to make sure that he was there for Ginny when she woke up. If she woke up. But he could feel just how much this was taking out of him even as Riddle began to crumble to dust under the contact with his skin.

But then Harry felt lighter. Harry turned to see Luxaevum on his shoulder, looking down at Riddle as he squirmed underneath the giant slug. Harry couldn't hear the phoenix song, but he could feel it. It was in his bones, it resonated with his very being. Luxaevum kept him strong to see this through to the end.

Soon, but far too long for Harry to have to think about, Riddle's screams had stopped. Harry felt cold, but he rushed over to where Ginny lay, begging her to wake up. He closed his eyes and held her hand as Luxaevum begun to sing his song again.

Harry didn't know how long he waited there, listening to Lux's song, but eventually he felt Ginny stir next to him. He opened his eyes just in time to see hers flutter open. She slowly raised herself up and, seeing Harry, then just started babbling.

"Ha-Harry, I'm so so-sorry – I tried at breakfast to tell you, b-but – Harry it was me all along – but I – I s-swear I didn't mean to – Riddle m-made me." Ginny stuttered out, her eyes filling with tears as she latched on to Harry, "O-Oh, I-I'm going to b-be expelled! I always, always w-wanted to come to H-Hogwarts, but now-" Ginny suddenly broke off as she finally looked away from Harry to the chamber around them.

"It's okay Ginny, everything will be fine," Harry said, before gesturing towards the dust and ashes from where Voldemort used to lay. "Riddle is gone; it's done, so let's get out of here."

While Harry was saying this Ginny was taking in the phoenix on Harry's shoulder in awe, the dead basilisk in shock and... giant slugs? Her face clouded in confusion as she momentarily forgot her troubles.

"H-Harry," Ginny whispered, "what did you do?"

* * *

xXx

* * *

When Harry returned to the rubble that Ron was shifting and had Luxaevum move everything in about ten seconds flat, Ron was a little confused about how Harry suddenly had a phoenix, but in the end he decided it was pretty cool quest reward item. Originally Harry was going to have Luxaevum fly everyone up, but then he realised it would be much quicker and easier to just flash everyone to somewhere in Hogwarts, preferably the staff room since he was pretty sure that was where most of the teacher's would be at a time like this.

The moment they appeared, Professor Flitwick was upon them. He quickly carted them all off to McGonagall's office where Ginny and Rons' parents were, as well as Dumbledore who had conveniently returned but not helped Harry in any way. Once they arrived, Harry found himself explaining everything that had happened, even if he had no idea how a diary could possess someone, how nobody noticed that Ginny was possessed for a whole year (even when 4 other Weasleys went to school with her) and how he had ended up with an epic tier familiar. Everyone seemed shocked, impressed and probably a little creeped out by what Harry had done to defeat the basilisk and Riddle. When Dumbledore asked to see the diary, Harry pulled it out of his pocket. He didn't know whether it would still work since he had killed Riddle, but he hoped it would be able to prove Ginny's innocence. Dumbledore seemed very interested in the diary, which got Harry thinking about how much the Headmaster just loved to invade people's privacy.

Soon afterwards Harry found himself alone with Dumbledore for another end of year chat. As before Dumbledore spoke a lot of words and said absolutely nothing at all. Harry did find it entertaining to drop a sock on Lucius Malfoy's head when he appeared though, especially since when he threw it aside, Dobby caught and yelled that he was free. Lucius stormed out looking particularly angry after that.

Not much else happened that term, although the fact that Harry now owned a phoenix kind of flipped the 'Heir of Slytherin' rumour on its. Suddenly Harry was being proclaimed as the Heir of Gryffindor instead, which he did feel quite a bit better about. Luxaevum decided it would be hilarious to teleport Ron to the top of the astronomy tower when he started acting jealous of the attention Harry was getting. The rest of Gryffindor agreed it was pretty funny too.

Hedwig and Luxaevum got on well. A little too well in Harry's opinion, who constantly caught them with no clothes on (they just gave him weird looks when he exclaimed about their lack of modesty and Hermione was trying to Harry that birds didn't wear clothes, but Harry didn't fall for her insanities). Harry also wondered what mischief he could get up to over the summer at the Dursleys, especially with a bird that let him teleport around like no one's business. Once again, Dumbledore realised he hadn't spoken to any students apart from Harry all year and decided because of that to give him a truck load of points for taking pity on the old man's social calendar.

In the end though, Harry was pretty glad that the year hadn't managed to kill him. He did decide though, that he would prepare a little more for when Voldemort tried to kill him again next year.

* * *

AN: Please review. Using these one shots to get a feel for writing fanfiction. Let me know where I can improve my writing! :D


	2. A Vane Tale

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**A VANE TALE**

Harry knew there had to be an explanation for where Malfoy went when he disappeared off the map. Maybe he could trail him using the Invisibility Cloak, or at least Harry would have tried if his schedule wasn't so full of homework, Quidditch and Apparition. He'd have to work out some way to track Malfoy down.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Harry said to Ron, "Lavender is probably waiting to meet you in the common room." Harry grimaced as he left the dormitory, leaving Ron to tear his way through the few remaining presents he had, thinking about how Hermione was really struggling to get over Ron and Lavender's relationship. He supposed that he didn't much like it either.

Harry entered the common room to see Lavender standing near to the portrait hole, looking a little impatient. "Hey Harry. Is Ron coming down now?" She pouted slightly. "If he isn't down soon we'll be missing breakfast, even if it is a Saturday."

Harry imperceptibly sighed. Lavender could be quite frustrating with how she constantly demanded Ron's presence. Harry was glad that at least one other girl wasn't hopelessly infatuated with him, but it seemed that if it wasn't him being obsessed over, it had to be some other guy.

Harry and Lavender waited for a few more moments and just as Harry began to wonder if he should head up to check on Ron, he heard a pounding on the staircase leading down from the dormitory. Ron appeared at the bottom of the staircase and stepped out into the common room, immediately scanning the room, obviously looking for Lavender. Or maybe not so obviously, since his eyes passed right over Lavender and it wasn't until he had looked over the whole common room that he shook his head and started heading to the portrait hole.

"You're late Won-Won!" Lavender exclaimed playfully, breaking into a smile. "I've got you your birthday-"

"Not now," Ron interrupted Lavender, "I have to go and find her. I need to tell her how I really feel!"

Ron almost ran out of the common room, and turned to rush down the stairs. Harry and Lavender stood there, shocked for a moment. Then Lavender turned to Harry, her face flushed with anger.

"Who is he talking about?" Lavender whispered menacingly, jabbing a finger at him. Then she nearly screeched at Harry, "is that buck-toothed Granger trying to steal Ron away from me?"

"I have no idea what is going on, I swear," Harry said, before he turned angry himself, "and don't say stuff like that about Hermione."

Lavender stomped her foot and strode out of the common room. Harry began to follow her and although he really didn't know what was going on, he did hope that Ron was finally going to talk with Hermione. The rift between them was making Harry's friendships very difficult to manage.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, scanning across the tables for Ron and Hermione. He spotted Hermione about half way down, but Ron wasn't with her. Instead Ron was standing behind a group of female fourth year students at the far end of the table, looking incredibly nervous. He seemed to be attracting quite a bit of attention.

When Harry reached where Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, he leaned in to talk to her as she also watched Ron's curious mannerisms.

"Do you know what Ron is doing up there?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No idea. What would he need to talk with fourth years about?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Lavender seems annoyed that Ron is ignoring her."

Harry looked across and slightly down the table to where Lavender sat, glaring daggers at Ron. Looking back again, Harry saw Ron talking rapidly to the fourth years, as if this was a Quidditch match and he was breaking down in nerves. Harry stood and approached Ron and the girls, seeing his redhead friend blushing uncontrollably.

"-sorry to just drop this on you like this," Harry caught Ron saying, "but I just realised this morning just how much you meant to me. I can't believe I've never approached you before, but Romilda, I- I think I'm in love with you."

The air at the breakfast table suddenly seemed thicker. The once bold black haired girl was suddenly blushing a dark red. Harry honestly didn't think that Romilda had ever been caught speechless before.

Ron rushed ahead to fill the sudden silence. "I feel like there is something between us, I think if you give us a chance to see where this goes, it could be something amazing." Ron began grinning like a loon.

Romilda seemed incredibly uncomfortable with all this, but seemed be living up to the Gryffindor courage when she said, "Uh, its Ronald Weasley, right?

Despite the fact the person he was 'in love' with seemed unsure of what his name was, Ron's face cracked into an even wider grin and he nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that's me!"

"Uh, right, okay. Well you see Ronald, the thing is that we like, haven't ever spoken before. It's just kind of weird how you think you know me, or even love me." Harry thought that was a bit rich from the person who had apparently become infatuated with him, despite only reading about him in newspapers. Romilda and some of her friends had even been caught stalking Harry a few times that year. The irony was obviously lost on Romilda though, as she said to Ron, "I don't think that we would really work out."

Ron looked heartbroken, which left Harry really confused. Was Ron actually being serious about this? As far as Harry knew, Ron hadn't even met Romilda until today and he had definitely kept any feelings for her secret from Harry.

"But, I thought-" Ron cut himself off as he steeled himself. "Romilda, I- Man, I wish you would give me a chance."

Romilda's eyes fell to the floor in embarrassment, although some of the other Gryffindor's around were barely repressing their sniggers. When Romilda raised her eyes again, she looked around franticly for something to distract everyone with. Her eyes found Harry, who was still looking between Ron and Romilda with a bewildered expression. Romilda's face however, lit up when she caught sight of Harry and she nearly leaped out of her seat to get to him.

"Oh, hi Harry. How are you doing today?" Then Romilda threw on a roguish grin. "Have you come to ask me out too? I just might say yes you know."

Harry gaped at her for just a moment before he turned to look at Ron, who had been watching Romilda the whole time. The moment Ron's eyes met Harry's, Ron's face contorted in rage. Harry was so confused at this point that he would have much preferred Voldemort to just fly in on a dragon and carry him off for some crazy ritual.

"What the hell Harry? You're trying to take Romilda away from me," Ron spat out venomously. "You're meant to be my best mate, but then you go and do something like this right in front of me. And on my birthday too! Oh you are just-"

Ron let out a yell of nothing in particular and just launched himself at Harry, who didn't even think to get out the way. The redhead smashed into Harry, throwing him across the table, scattering bacon and eggs in every direction. Ron leapt up onto the table and started hurling dishes of food at Harry, punctuating his attacks with hate filled phrases.

"Meant – to be – my – friend. Steal – the girl – right – from me." Ron was flushed with anger and exertion. "Can't – believe – I ever – trusted – you!" With that said Ron jumped on Harry's battered frame and hit him over the head with a large serving plate. The last thing Harry saw before he lost consciousness was teacher's rushing up to where Ron was attacking him, surrounded by gaping Gryffindors and laughing Slytherins, and then everything went black.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Harry woke up in the infirmary with a mild headache. Hermione, Luna and Neville all sat around him, with Madam Pomfrey above him, having just cast an _Enervate_ to wake him up.

"What happened?" Harry asked, as Pomfrey cast a few more charms on him before wandering off to her office.

Luna was the first to respond. "Oh, the Wrackspurts have been breeding heavily recently and they managed to catch Ron pretty badly last night by the look of it," she stated in her serene tones.

Hermione's eyes bugged out for a moment, but Neville just smiled lightly at what Luna had said. "I thought that you might have had a better idea about just what caused all that than us, Harry, but maybe not," Neville said.

"I don't know what Ronald was thinking, attacking you like that," Hermione said. She gave Harry a compassionate look. "Are you alright? You don't have any lingering pains? Ron did quite a bit of damage before he ran out of the hall."

"I've got a bit of a headache, but not much else," Harry explained, before he turned his memory of events over in his head. "It seems like Ron fell in love with Romilda Vane at some point and didn't see fit to tell any of us about it. You have any idea where all this came from?"

"Nope. After you left the dormitory this morning, Ron just sat there after he had finished opening up his presents. I was still getting ready," Neville paused, but continued with a confused expression, "and then Ron asked me if I had ever been in love, because he didn't know what to do to approach this girl he liked. I was a bit confused, 'cause I thought he was going out with Lavender, but I said he was probably best off just telling the girl how he felt." Neville smiled again and turned to Hermione. "I thought he might have been talking about you actually."

"Huh," was all that Hermione said to that.

"Anyway, he told me 'thanks' and then went to rush down the staircase after that. I wasn't that far behind him, but I guess he was really rushing because the common room was empty by the time I got down there."

By this point Luna had apparently become bored with the conversation, since she had put her Spectrespecs on and was attempting to levitate herself to catch the invisible Wrackspurts floating in the air. Harry was absently following her progress before Hermione grabbed his attention.

"Harry, what did you ever do with those Chocolate Cauldrons Romilda gave you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Harry was a little thrown by Hermione's rather obscure question. "The ones she gave me before Christmas? I think I put them away in my trunk."

And that's when everything clicked into place. Oh man, why did Ron have to just eat everything that he could see? It was a rather embarrassing trait to have, especially when it caused you to consume love potions that you weren't even a target for in the first place.

"Damn. You're right Hermione. Love potion, of course, I don't know how I didn't see it," Harry said as his confusion evaporated. "Is that really what would have happened to me if I had actually eaten what Romilda gave to me?" Harry shuddered at the thought.

Hermione looked solemn at this, Neville confused and Luna- well actually Luna seemed to be completely ignoring any interaction at the moment as she hovered seven feet in the air and was drawing a net made of golden magical lines with her wand. Harry tried to keep his mind focused on the topic at hand, rather than what Luna was doing up there.

"Well, if Ron has been poisoned with love potion, I guess we need to find some way to administer an antidote." Hermione sighed dejectedly. "We best get down to a potions classroom and see if we can't brew up a cure."

Harry had a mild grin on his face at that. "Looks like the Prince might actually be some use here after all, hmm, Hermione?"

Hermione made a face, but it was Neville who spoke, "I think that we'll need to find Ron as well to get him cured. He kind of ran out and disappeared after he knocked you unconscious, Harry."

A few minutes later, they got Pomfrey to discharge Harry, although she seemed quite distracted by Luna, who at this point had created a wireframe miniature castle in mid air that fired cartoon cannonballs out of the sides.

"You coming with us Luna?" Harry said as they all headed for the door.

Luna didn't look up as she was drawing a wireframe magic wheel into existence. "No, not yet Harry, but thanks. I need to prepare for the siege on The Hidden Room. I'll catch up with you all later."

None of the other three tried to understand what went through Luna's head sometimes.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Lavender was having a pretty bad day.

Her boyfriend was really acting up and he would pay for it, for sure. But first she needed to find him, and then tell him off, and then they could make-up through make-out. Oh, it would just be great. But where was he?

She ran down the third floor corridor for the second time, passed a group of Gryffindors and went to turn the corner, when she saw a small movement from an alcove off to the side. She even thought she saw a wisp of red hair.

Lavender hurried over to the archway that Ron was hiding in and was about to ask him what he was doing, but hands shot out and grabbed her, pulling her into the alcove, out of sight. Lavender felt a thrill run through her at what she and Ron were going to be doing, alone and out of sight like this. Ron, however, obviously wasn't thinking on the same lines as her. The moment she was hidden from the corridor, he pressed a finger to his lips and then continued sneaking glances out at the corridor.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Lavender felt anger bubbling up inside her again at her boyfriend's lack of attention. "Why are you acting so weird today?"

"Shhh!" Ron whispered at her harshly, "if you don't keep quiet, she'll hear me and then I'll have to think up a new plan."

"Who are you talking about Ron?" Lavender asked, keeping her voice low, but infusing it with some menace as well.

"Romilda Vane, of course." Ron took on a hopeful expression as he thought about his 'love'. "I just know that we are meant to be together. We're soul mates, we'll be together forever; I just need to make her see it first."

Lavender would have slapped him at this point, but she was stuck in a state of complete disbelief. Ron was obviously following Romilda around in his insane infatuation. "What the hell, Ron? You don't love her, you love me! She's not even that good looking anyway."

Ron spun to confront Lavender fully. Although still in quiet tones, his voice filled with fury, "don't you dare talk about her like that. She is worth a hundred of you!"

"Ron, snap out of this now, or I'm going to go tell her that you are following her around."

Ron had his wand out in an instance, pointing straight at Lavender. "I can't let you do that, you'd ruin my plan."

Lavender looked at the wand with a guarded expression. "And just what would your plan be?" she asked, and for the first time a little fear slipped into her voice. Ron was actually being serious about this; it was like he had just gone completely insane.

"We're going to run away together of course. When we're alone, we'll be able to show each other how we really feel." Ron grinned manically, but it didn't comfort Lavender in the slightest. The next moment Lavender moved to get past Ron, to escape, get away from her crazy boyfriend.

But Ron wouldn't be having that. It was obvious to him that Lavender was trying to get in the way of true love. She was the text book villain and he knew she needed to be stopped if he was to get his fairy tale ending. Before Lavender could even shout for help, Ron cast a stunner, sending Lavender crashing to the ground. He quickly bound her with an _Incarcerous_, using the ropes that he had conjured to drag her further into the alcove. Hopefully she wouldn't be too easy to see from the corridor and no one would be looking too hard for her, but Ron cast a silencing charm on her as well so that she wouldn't be able to call for help when she woke up again.

He felt sad that it had come to this, but he knew that there wasn't a limit for what you would do for your true love. No matter what, him and Romilda would be together.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Romilda was having a pretty weird day.

The Incident with Ron Weasley that morning had kicked off a lot of gossip in Gryffindor and had become an excellent source for comedy material across the other houses. It felt nice to have centre stage for the events at Hogwarts for once, even if it was through a bizarre event.

Also her friends had started acting weird a little while ago, since randomly during their Harry-Hunt today (something which was very different to the version Dudley Dursley had come up with), one of her friends would suddenly stopped with a glazed eyed look. They would then suddenly remember something that they needed to be doing immediately, before hurrying off. After this had happened four times, leaving Romilda wandering the hallways alone, she wondered if there was something that she also should be remembering, but she couldn't think of anything. She guessed it didn't matter in the end; it might even be for the best, since Harry might prefer to be alone with her if she did manage to find him today.

As she daydreamed, she found herself alone in the seventh floor corridor and began humming a tune to herself. Oh, the things that Harry and she would do alone together... It brought a smile to her face.

"You have a really pretty smile," a voice said from off to the side.

Turning to see Ron Weasley didn't exactly keep her smiling though. Upon seeing him, her brow furrowed and she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ron broke out in a grin and his eyes sparkled with hope. "I came to meet with you alone. I cast a few Confundus charms on those other girls so that they would leave us to be together." Ron's voice hitched a bit, but he carried on. "I know you didn't really mean what you said this morning. I shouldn't have sprung it on you while there were so many other people around. But it's okay now, 'cause we're alone here."

Ron's smile grew wider as he stepped up to Romilda. Romilda's eyes widened as Ron stepped up to her, and she looked up at him. Merlin, he was tall.

"U-uh Ronald," Romilda stuttered, "I really don't think there is anything between us. Where did all this come from?"

Ron frowned, trying to work out how to explain. "I just love you, Romilda. Why is that so hard to understand?" Ron moved closer to her and he slid a hand round her waist.

"Don't touch me!" Romilda shrieked, backing up.

"Ron, stop!"

Both Romilda and Ron turned to look down the corridor to where a red faced Neville was rushing up to them. Ron looked hurt about Romilda's rejection, but prepared his wand again as Neville approached. As far as he knew, everyone was out to destroy his and Romilda's special connection.

Panting heavily, Neville managed to gasp out, "Ron, we think you might have taken the love potion that Romilda spiked some Chocolate Cauldrons with. They were meant for Harry, but I think I saw you eating some this morning."

Romilda blushed at the thought of Harry working it out. She had been more than a little frustrated when Harry took Loony Luna of all people to that Christmas party. Looking across at Ron though, the whole morning began to make sense.

"Uh, yeah, um, well I'm sorry Ronald, but I think that might have been what happened," Romilda said, hoping that this episode would finally be over.

Ron though, didn't think it was over. Far from it. "Don't listen to him, Romilda! This is a dirty trick." Ron flushed with rage. "They've tricked you because they don't want us to fall in love! Don't worry, love, I swear I'll fix this."

Ron grabbed hold of Romilda's arm and began dragging her away. Romilda began shrieking and yelling, trying to get Ron to let her go. By the time Neville pulled out his wand, Ron was already firing stunners at him. The last thing Neville saw before the red yet of light hit him was Ron dragging the scared fourth year off.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Compared to what he had dealt with in his life, Harry was having a relatively pretty mild day.

Admittedly, the getting knocked unconscious hadn't been particularly pleasant, but at least there hadn't been any lasting marks and there hadn't been any deaths. Well, not that he knew of. And the day was still young. By midnight he'd probably witness Snivellus kill someone in cold blood.

But for the time being at least, things were relatively calm. Harry and Hermione were in the potions lab and were brewing up a general cure to love potions, making heavy use of the notes from the Prince (albeit grudgingly in Hermione's case). Neville had left a little while ago to go track down Ron and they hadn't seen Luna since they left the infirmary. The potion was a deep purple, indicating that it was nearly done, but neither Harry nor Hermione knew how they were going to get Ron to take it when they found him.

As they finished up the potion and bottled it up, Neville came back into the lab, a bruise swelling on his head. Before either Harry or Hermione could ask what happened to him, Neville blurted out, "Ron just kidnapped Romilda!"

Harry and Hermione stood mouths agape. "WHAT!?" Hermione shrieked.

A few minutes later, the trio was back up in the boys' sixth year dormitory and Harry was searching the Marauder's map thoroughly. After Neville had explained how Ron had attacked him and dragged Romilda off, they knew that Ron needed to be found before the love potion made him do something even worse.

"As far as I can see it, there are only two explanations for this." Hermione was using her lecture talk speed to try and rid herself of the stress of the situation. "Either the love potion has matured horribly in the last few months, making it even more potent and gaining some pretty serious mental side effects-"

"Woh, wait, love potions get stronger if you leave them alone?" Harry asked, stunned at the idea. "Why wouldn't people who make them just leave them to age for a while?"

"Well, I guess it must be some sort of problem with storing some potions for long term used," Hermione looked puzzled, as if she sensed that wasn't really right. There were plenty of potions that just stayed on the shelf for months or even years at a time and they could be used just fine.

Harry was worried instead for his Felix Felicis, which was something he really didn't want to go bad. That would have made the expensive and difficult to make potion essentially worthless.

"What's the other explanation?" Neville queried Hermione.

"It could just be that, uhm, this is what Ron is actually like when he is in love." All three of them cringed at the idea.

Harry continued looking across the map, but still couldn't find him anywhere. "This is so frustrating! I know that Ron knows about the map, but how did he work out how to circumvent it? The map doesn't lie! Even an invisibility cloak can't fool it. I swear that Malfoy is the only other person who doesn't show up on it like this." Just as Harry said it, he caught sight of the name 'Draco Malfoy' walking along the seventh floor corridor.

But then Malfoy stopped and started going back the other way. And then he reversed again. And again. Harry took on a bemused expression as he considered Malfoy walking back and forth like that. Maybe the map was glitched.

Okay it was definitely glitched; Malfoy had just disappeared off the map completely.

"Wow, okay, we can't use the map, it's busted," Harry said. "It just showed Malfoy disappearing from the seventh floor corridor-" Harry stopped short as the location that Malfoy had vanished from clicked with an idea. "Of course, Malfoy has been going to the Room of Requirement! I never noticed, because it doesn't show up on the map. Now we just need to work out what he is up to in there-"

Hermione cut Harry off and refocused his attention on the problem at hand. "That might even be where Ron is right now. Come on, let's go check it out."

* * *

xXx

* * *

Draco was having a pretty frustrating day.

The Vanishing Cabinet he had been trying to fix was still showing no signs of improvement and Dumbledore apparently either didn't want to drink the oak-matured mead that he got for Christmas or Sluggy just hadn't thought to give it to him in the first place. Whatever, if Slughorn wanted to keep the poisoned drink to himself, he was more than welcome to it. Draco would just need to find yet another way to get to Dumbledore.

Having stopped working on the Cabinet for lunch, Draco returned to the Room of Treasures and travelled deeper inside to get back to work for the day. Maybe today was the day he could finally call in the other Death Eaters as backup-

Abruptly, Draco realised he could hear voices from inside the room, although they were coming from the other side of a giant pile of junk. It sounded like a girl and- Was that Weasley? Draco slowly crept around to investigate.

"Ronald, please I don't know why you are doing this. If you really cared about me like you say you do you wouldn't be doing this to me," the girl said.

"You don't understand. They've tricked you Romilda, probably a Confundus or something." It definitely sounded like Weasley, but what the hell was he doing with this girl in here? "And I told you, all my friends call me Ron."

Draco peered around the corner and saw Weasley standing off against the fourth year Gryffindor 'Romilda'. "Weasel," Draco said under his breath.

Obviously not quietly enough, since the moment he said it, Weasley spun around and yelled, "Watch out Romilda! They've come at us again and are trying to break us apart. I'll protect you." Weasley already had his wand out and pointing at Draco when he yelled, "CONFRINGO!"

Draco leapt back out of the way of the blasting curse, scrambling out of Weasley's line of sight so that he would have a chance to pull his wand and return fire. More spells flew at Draco as he took cover. Weasley threw a Reducto that took out a chunk of the junk pile Draco was next to and suddenly there was a ton of clutter falling down upon him. He managed to throw a few spells at Weasley before he was crushed under the weight.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Harry watched as Neville made his sixth attempt at opening up the room to the three of them. So far all of their attempts to create a doorway had failed, since they had no idea what Ron could have asked for. In all likelihood he had asked for something which would be hidden from other people, which would stop the trio getting in at all.

"You know, if anyone sees you walking back and forth like that, they would think you were very strange." Luna said as she came round the corner of the corridor.

"Hey Luna. We're trying to get into the Room of Requirement to cure Ron of the love potion," Harry said. Then Harry saw what Luna had brought with her and his mouth hung open.

"Yes, I thought I would come and help out," Luna said in her normal serene way. It was much more successful at weirding everyone out though, since it understated the life-size battering ram at Luna's side, which was made entirely out of the magical wireframe lines she had been using earlier.

Harry heard Hermione muttering under her breath how Luna needed to teach her that, but he was suddenly too busy grinning to really be put off by the thought of learning. "Luna that is awesome. Will it get us into the Room?"

"I think so. Daddy was going to do a series of articles a few years back about siege warfare, but he had to scrap in when Nargles stole all his work. That's when the Quibbler started focusing on magical creatures a bit more. I think this should be strong enough to get through."

The battering ram lined up to the wall and swung inwards. Despite appearing to be constituted mostly of empty space, it left an impressive dent in the wall, as well as making a lot of noise in the hallway. Luna flicked her wand and suddenly the ram was swinging back and forth about twenty times a second. The wall rapidly split into cracks through which light shone and within moments the wall had a sizeable hole knocked out of it.

Luna flicked her wand again and her wireframe battering ram stopped swinging back and forth. Hermione looked bewildered at how Luna had just managed to just break down the wall (although Harry suspected it was more to do with damaging Hogwarts being against the school rules). Harry pulled out his wand, being wary of how Neville described Ron's attack and stepped through the hole in the wall. He found himself in cavernous room, filled to the ceiling with piles of objects hidden by generations of past Hogwarts inhabitants. The various towers of treasures and junk were broken up by pathways which a person could use to navigate the giant room. Harry found himself, along with Hermione and Neville, gaping at the sheer volume of clutter that filled the place.

Luna, of course, was not fazed by any of this at all. "Shouldn't we be looking for Ronald now? Goodness knows what he would do if left to his own devices."

The others shook themselves out of their stupors and began advancing through the room. Harry listened intently for any indication of where Malfoy or Ron could be. None of them were absolutely sure that Ron was actually in the room, but they considered it a good a guess as any.

Due to their slow progress, it was a few minutes before they came across a pile of broken furniture which was strewn across the pathway they were walking. Harry was about to suggest turning back when he caught sight of a hand sticking out on the far side of the wreckage. Harry pointed it out to the others, climbed over and started levitating away the broken furniture. Seeing Malfoy's battered body after it had been crushed like this turned Harry's stomach, but he steeled himself and pulled Malfoy free of the clutter.

Laying Malfoy at the side of the pathway, Harry checked for a pulse, finding none. He felt a dull sort of emptiness at the thought of Malfoy being dead. They had been enemies in school, but not the sort that was of mortal peril to the other, even if he was a Death Eater. Harry decided to check whether his suspicion this year was really true and rolled up Malfoy's sleeve. Seeing the Mark burned onto his arm, Harry shuddered ever so slightly.

"Merlin, he really was a Death Eater. Why would he be so stupid to take the Mark and still come to school?" Neville said, seeing the Dark Mark. "Does he not realise that Dumbledore is the biggest opposition there is to Voldemort?"

Harry turned to see Neville and caught the look of anger on his face. Harry knew that Neville had just as much reason to hate Voldemort and his followers as he did, but he honestly still didn't feel good about the idea of killing in the war. Harry grimaced as he pushed those thoughts out of his head. It was war, killing was a part of that, whether he wanted to do it or not.

Harry caught a shimmer of red from behind Neville, but he didn't manage to shout out a warning before a stunner hit him and for the second time that day, Neville collapsed to the ground, knocking his head and gaining another bruise.

Harry threw up a shield before any more stunners could take out him, Luna or Hermione. Ron stepped out from behind another pile of junk another block down the pathway.

"Ron, you've got to stop. We just want to talk," Hermione just about begged. "You took a disguised love potion this morning and it's making you act in a way that isn't really you."

"You don't know what you are talking about Hermione. Voldemort has cast a school-wide Imperious or something because I know that what I feel for Romilda is real." Ron smiled lightly at his friends. "Don't worry; I worked out that a Memory Charm will get rid of the confusing thoughts. Romilda will help me explain when she wakes up. Here I'll show you. _Obliviate_!"

The spell flew the distance between them within a second, but all three of them managed to dodge. Then in conjunction, they all fired a stunner at Ron simultaneously. He managed to block one, but the other two caught him in the chest and leg, sending him crashing into a pile of books behind him (Harry wondered if Hermione could take any more of the trauma from this little adventure without having a nervous breakdown).

Harry and Hermione rushed over to Ron as Luna cast an Enervate on Neville. Harry held Ron's mouth open and Hermione poured the antidote down the unconscious redhead's throat. They both waited a few seconds, before Hermione said, "We should probably wake him up now."

Holding his breath, Harry nodded. Luna picked up Ron's discarded wand, while Neville clutched at his head and Harry aimed his wand at Ron. "_Enervate_"

* * *

xXx

* * *

It turned out to be quite the strange day at Hogwarts in the end. Between Slughorn and Snape both being found dead, one from a poisonous bottle of mead and the other from an unbreakable vow, Ron's crazy antics during the day were mostly overlooked. Dumbledore was doing his best to deal with the political ramification of a student and two teachers ending up dead on the same day, so Ron's questioning of the events was minimal.

Romilda was a little confused the next morning, when she woke to find she couldn't remember anything of the previous day. Nobody reminded her of Ron's declaration of love either, since the deaths around Hogwarts were the only point of gossip worth talking about. She didn't learn anything about the dangers of love potions in the end and would be caught stalking Harry with her friends many other times that year.

Ron found this hilarious, although Hermione found his reaction a little crass. She even made a resolution to herself that she would get over her silly crush of Ron, especially after seeing objectively how weird he got when falling in love.

Lavender and Ron made up in the end (with a lot of moaning and groaning too, if the gossip from Gryffindor is anything to go by). Harry was a little weirded out by just how forgiving Lavender was of Ron's actions, even if he was under a love potion.

Since Dumbledore had lost any hope of gaining Slughorn's memory of Tom Riddle, he summoned Harry to explain what he had theorised about Voldemort's immortality plan, even going so far as suggesting that Moldy Voldie was obsessed with the number seven. Harry was a little annoyed at the Headmaster, since he was still withholding information from him, even after his 'it's time to tell you everything' speech from last year. Since Snape would no longer be around to pass on the word, Dumbledore also had to explain that Harry, as he was a Horcrux, had to die. But then Dumbledore took pity on Harry and explained that Harry was pretty much immortal too, since Voldemort using his blood was keeping him bound to the plane of the living.

Harry took the news pretty well and suggested that he and Dumbledore spent as much time now hunting down Horcruxes as they could. Dumbledore explained how he had been cursed by the ring and would soon be dying without the potions that Snape had been providing, although he did tell Harry that the sword of Gryffindor could be used to destroy Horcruxes.

After he left Dumbledore's office after almost having an information overload, Harry wondered why on earth Dumbledore hadn't just told him all this at the beginning of the year. It would have saved a lot more time in the long run and would have negated the need for lessons which were incredibly rare.

Harry was still considering Dumbledore's secret keeping a few weeks later, when the ancient wizard's funeral was held. The curse had actually acted quite quickly in the end; after having been suppressed all year, it just unloaded on the old man. Afterwards, Harry called a meeting of the Order and decided that it was stupid to keep the information about Horcruxes to himself as Dumbledore had done. The whole war effort would be a lot more effective if the only important work load did not just fall to a sixteen year old boy.

Working in conjunction turned out pretty well, since the older Aurors in the Order had actually had some experience with Horcruxes before. Voldemort's incredible pickiness also helped a lot, since the possible items for Horcruxes was narrowed down incredibly by wizards and witches who could suggest items like the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. From this Harry learnt an important lesson: being the chosen one does not mean that you must do all the work.

* * *

**AN:** I love weird stories that take the plot in ridiculous directions. Review the chapter and be picky with the grammar so it gets fixed!

Romilda accidentally poisons Ron, who kills Malfoy, which kills Snape, which gets Dumbledore killed without the potion. Therefore, Romilda killed Dumbledore

Next one should be out next week sometime.


End file.
